Shivers
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Draco Malfoy: Death Eater son and soon to be Vampire, but does he know that...nope So what's this got to do with Harry Potter, his crush since first meeting? Draco wants Harry but can pity get him that far or will Harry accept the fact that he is in love.


**Shivers  
Prologue: Faithful Hopeless Dreams**

Draco smiled as the skin bellow the pads of his fingertips gave a small pleasant shiver. A sensual, weak voice whispered his name into the heated air, the sound escaping full, bruised lips. He could feel the tense clouded green emeralds that watched him as his pale hands wondered tanned sweaty flesh.

"D-Dragon!" gasped the beauty at his mercy, as his curious hand explored and touched a rather sensitive spot just above the inside of the knee. The body gave another shudder and the voice rang out in a pleasure filled groan. Jet-black locks framed the breathtaking features of the angel's face, round green eyes not hidden behind round wire-frame glasses, high cheekbones giving just the right amount of lift to the skin, and highlighted red lips parted daringly in pants. Even the scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning had its place on the nearly heavenly being. Truly an angel.

The mellowing angel was smiling around every moan, enjoying the weight and touch of Draco between his parted thighs, where the touching hand was now wondering almost aimlessly. But it had a goal, and so very close those hands were to reaching their claim. Even the hungry look in Draco's liquid mercury gaze was driving the angel half to madness.

Elegant sharp nails joined the crease evoking a sharp intake of breath from the angel. So. Very. Close.

Suddenly all movement stopped, the hands creating devilish feelings in the angel were taken away. Frustration rained down on the being, his hands being thrown up in a fit of sexual tension. Why did Draco have to be such a tease in bed? Just as suddenly as the movement stopped, it had started again, but to the angel's disdain, the wonderful fingers were receding from where he wanted them.

"Dragon!" snapped the tense angel, at which the blond tease chuckled swiftly, not ceasing his movements away from the pulsing cock between the pleading angel's legs were he now sat.

"Be still my love." Whispered the Malfoy heir soothingly though he did not go farther that the angel's knees. He pushed them apart a little more, leaning down slightly to nip on the right inside thigh. "I will bring you to your end, however slowly I chose to do it." Even if the angel was not looking he could practically feel the smirk on his skin as Draco nipped softly on his tanned flesh.

Again the hands began to move; their path now starting at the back of the angel's knees and dutifully traveling to the angel's soft, perfect ass. The sudden penetration caused the angel to yelp, but it was what he had waited for so with almost as much urgency as he had for breathe, he pressed back on the nimble, long finger slick comfortably with vanilla scented lubrication. The finger rubbed gently at his inner walls farther teasing the aching need in his gut.

"I-I won't b-break, you know." Stated the groaning angel; only to be rewarded with a deeper penetration. As the finger went deeper, the angel gasped, and another chuckle soon sounded as well.

"I know." Responded Draco with a self-satisfied smirk, even though he was quickly becoming impatient. The foreplay was one of the blonde's favorite activities, but it was simply impossible for Draco to resist his love for very long. So slowly, he added another finger, working it in with his previous one. The sound it dragged from his partner was almost climax worthy, so as a way to temporarily silence the moaning being, Draco crashed his lips down on the already kiss-bruised ones belonging to his angel.

Electric sparks flowed through the blond aristocrat's system as their red full lips connected. He was instantly aware of the angel's taste and smell; fine honey and melted vanilla. Though his mind was swimming in the feelings, he never ceased his pumping fingers. He had even added the third as they continued the passion filled kiss.

Their tongues clashed and danced, swirling together and rubbing tenderly like they had done this so much that the need to map out the cavern they called each other's mouths was almost non-existent. All that mattered was the contact of their wet and hungry tongues.

Suddenly the angel pulled away, throwing his raven head back and howling: "Draco! Again!" and pushing back into the three fingers that stretched his inner walls. It did not take one second for the Malfoy heir to pick up on the reason for such passionate action.

'_Found it'_ the aristocrat thought smugly, making a mental note of the location of the spot, and pulling out of the angel who tried desperately to push the appendages back into himself.

"N-No!" the angel gasped out. "Don't stop!" it was a cry for the incredible feeling again, but an answer did not come. Instead he found Draco's mouth suddenly on his again.

It was a small peck, just for reassurance that he was not going to leave his angel hanging. When he pulled back he began to speak, slowly parting the raven's legs to fit comfortably between them.

"Don't worry, love. This is merely the beginning."

Something bigger than three fingers was placed at the angel's hole. It was also slick in lubrication and when it was pushed in, the angel could not help the animalistic groan that left his throat.

It was not the pain, but the pleasure that made the raven moan. He was being filled, he was being completed. Nothing had even felt so good for either party and they were not about to question such a feeling when it was much too good to stop.

The emerald eyes shut tight as his arms and legs wrapped themselves around Draco's neck and hips. He needed to feel the blond closer, deeper. He needed this.

"M-more!" he gasped out between pants. "I need to feel m-more, Dr-Dragon." It came out parted and weak, but the order was followed. Draco pulled out almost fully, only to slam back in, going deeper into the hole that the first attempt.

The blond was in bliss surrounded by the feeling of his love. His own liquid mercury eyes had shut when the burning heat had first squeezed at his cock, but now they opened slightly for nothing but to watch his lover's face in the throes of passion. It pushed him to do more as he watched his love enjoy the sensation.

"Draco! Ah~ h-harder. Oh deeper Dray! Please, I want to feel you deep within me!"

Wow, the angel sure had a mouth when pillow-talk was in play. Draco was sure he'd cum with just listening to that husky seductive voice yell out dirty pleasures. But the talk did not stop there.

"Fuck D-Dray! Dragon f-fill me! Make me complete, fill me up, my Dragon. Please make me cum!"

'_Holy shit.' _Draco thought with a cloudy mind. He was barely able to for standard words. _'That is so fucking hot.' _He was sure even in this mind state that anyone who listened to his love would climax in their trousers before even being touched, and at this point that the angel's last words brought Draco to her untimely, but oh-so satisfying end.

"Dragon, deeper! Mark me. I'm yours, so yours! Oh Dray! Draco!"

That's it…he was done for. With a last cry of his angel's name, he came hard and fast.

~~~DxH~~~

"Harry!"

Draco Malfoy bolted from his bed, gasping and sweating as his hands came quickly to his face. Pleasure of an intense climax echoed loudly through his every system and he waited silently to come down from his sexual high. That was miserable.

"Shit." He groaned. "Not again."

With a loud annoyed sigh, he pushed his silk bed covers aside revealing what he already expected was there. With a scowl he noticed the wetness of his pajama pants and covers.

"Fuck, if mother caught on to this she would undoubtedly turn me into a mental institution."

His tone was light and his voice quiet, but he knew that his mother was already aware he had teenage hormones. Not to mention the fact that the women had also caught on to the fact that he was fantasizing about The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.

Narcissa Malfoy was not an idiot; however she may have acted while under the watchful eye of her husband by arranged marriage, Lucius. Narcissa is in fact, not at all a supporter of the Dark Lord and very much protector of her son who Lucius had dubbed to take the Dark Mark when he turned seventeen. It was not something Narcissa wanted her son to do, because as many are aware of: the Dark Lord is nothing but a raging madman with a ludicrous goal on ruling the bloody world.

Narcissa Malfoy (no, it's Narcissa Black) was a women of morals, and even if her husband has none, she will forever keep hers. She was a supporter of the side of the Light and would not ever willingly do a mournful deed. It was just the type of women she was.

But Alas. Lucius Malfoy was not going to allow defiance by his own wife. For most of Draco's life, the Malfoy lessons had been beaten into him from sarcasm to coldness. That is why when Draco turned seven, his mother had ran to his godfather, Serverus Snape, to help educate the boy the way a child should be.

Away from his father, Draco had learned there were options in the world other than serving a lunatic hand and foot. Under his godfather's wing he had learned the art of potions and emotional balance. He was given choices.  
1. Join his father at the Dark Lord's side and become a Death Eater.  
2. Join the side of the Light and become a spy for The Order of The Phoenix.  
or he's personal favorite:  
3. Befriend Harry Potter and escape the Dark Mark entirely.

Though Draco had thought Serverus' job as a spy was cool at first, the young boy had grown to know that being placed in a situation like that would put his life in danger constantly. He was reluctant to accept such a burden. He was a Slytherin after all; self before others was his motto. But after the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had denied his hand in friendship he was left with little to no option.

His choices were limited one again.

"I just wish he'd taken my hand back then." Draco muttered with a loud sigh. But he could not blame the Gryffindor, he had taken things from the wrong angle, used what his father had taught him instead of what he's godfather had tried to teach him. He'd become nervous and resorted to degrading and sarcasm when all he had wanted to do was introduce himself and make friends.

It was his own fault that he now had to take the Dark Mark by the end of Christmas.

"At least father is in Azkaban, I still have a little less than five months. School starts in September and I have to once again go back to portraying hate for the one I love." Yet again, Draco sighed as he rose from his bed, headed straight for the private bathroom he had in his room. "At least the situation can't possibly get any worse."

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok so i just wanted to do a Lemon but it does have a plot! I Swear! its in there somewhere. Ok so I've adopted this story called Captivating Emerald and for those of you who already know I am almost done with Chapter 6! YAY! Just keep in mind, i do not know where the Author (LyricalPhoenix18) wanted to go with this so i did my best. Now as for Shivers, i just really wanted to write SMEX so here is the results. if you want me to post quickly you will comment or i will make Draco end up sad alone, and Harry will marry Ginny...(oh ewww just the thought makes me wanna hurl) now comment and let me know what you think and i'll post the 6th Chapter of Captivating Emerald by the end of today! thank you for reading and goodbye fore now - FiragaFox**


End file.
